Bad Misunderstandings Of The Good Kind
by DarkAndTwisty007
Summary: Macy asks Kevin, who asks Joe, who asks Stella if they could kill a spider. Who will be brave enough to kill it in the end? Jonas LA.


**Bad Misunderstandings Of The Good Kind**

* * *

"Kevin! Come up here right now!" Macy yelled loudly. Her eyes sought out a spot on the wall, unblinking. Her legs seemed frozen in place, not able to move. Her breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard, as she stared at the largest, ugliest, blackest, thing in the entire universe.

She heard Kevin's footsteps pounding up the stairs, and onto the wooden hallway floorboards. He entered her room, grabbing the side of the doorframe to steady himself, as he tried to regain normal breathing.

"What's wrong?" He gasped, breath still coming out in heavy gasps. Macy's eyes finally tore away from the _thing_ in front of her, and she stared at Kevin, her eyes full of fear. "It's - It's. . ." She pointed her finger to what was on the wall, and Kevin let out a girlish scream.

"What is that?" He asked, his voice unusually high.

Macy shook her head. "A spider."

"_That's,_" Kevin said in exasperation. _"a spider?_ It takes up the whole wall!" He said, stretching his arms out wide to demonstrate his meaning. "It's huge!"

Macy nodded her head. "I know. Can you kill it for me? Please?" She asked, her voice pleading.

Kevin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. For a moment he just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. "I - I - It's just. . . _It's so big! _What if it hurts me? You should do it. You're Macy Misa, in case you've forgotten, and Macy Misa can do anything she sets her mind to."

Macy nodded her head slowly. "You're right._ I am Macy Misa. _I can take down anything that's in my way. Whether it's a hockey player, a baseball player, a soccer player, a spider, a fish, a clown, a bunny, a flower, a rain storm, a dog, a cat, a unicorn, an elephant, a-"

"I think we get the point." Kevin said, stopping her mid - sentence.

Macy shook her head, as if to clear it. "Right. So, what can a spider do to me?"

Kevin let out a gasp. "It could bite you, it could jump on you, it could eat you, it could kill you, it could turn you into spider...woman, it could suck out all you're blood, it could turn you into a creature so awful no one would ever speak to you again, it could-"

"Kevin!"

Kevin froze with his mouth open.

"Not helping." Macy said, rolling her eyes.

Kevin nodded. "Right. Back on subject." He looked around the room for a second, before walking over to Macy's bedside table and grabbing a tissue. He quickly shoved it in her hands. "Kill it. Before it runs away."

Macy took a deep breath, and nodded; trying not to talk herself out of it. Swallowing hard, she rose and lifted her hand in front of her, the tissue crumpled in her palm. "Come on, Macy." She spoke out loud to herself. "You can do this." She inched her hand closer to the spider, shaking. "You can do this, Macy." Her hand was so close now. "You can-"

All of a sudden, the spider moved, and screams fell out of both of Macy, and Kevin's mouths, as they jumped a foot away in fear.

"What's going on?"

They both jumped again, and turned around to see Joe in the doorway of the room.

"Thank goodness you're here." Kevin gasped, clutching his chest.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Joe asked walking into the room.

"That." Macy said pointing to the wall, where the spider was now crawling around in a circle.

Joe snorted. "That's why you were screaming, Macy?"

Macy frowned and looked indignant. "Kevin was screaming too." She said.

Joe raised his eyebrow, and stared at his brother. "I didn't hear you screaming."

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe you just missed it because it was so low." His voice went down several octaves.

Macy stared at him in exasperation, her hand on her hip. "You're scream was higher than mine."

"No it wasn't." Kevin shot back. "I don't scream like a _girl_."

"Uh, yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"You just did!"

"That was you. I already explained how mine was so low you couldn't hear it."

Joe cut in. "It did sound like two voices."

Kevin's forehead started to perspire. "It wasn't me. _I swear_."

"Yes, it was." Macy insisted. "_Two voices_."

Kevin shook his head, and started to sweat even more. "It wasn't. . ."

"Tell the truth, Kevin. You scream like a girl." Joe said.

Kevin shook his head again. "No - I-"

Macy got closer to him, and up in his face. "You scream like a girl."

"Fine! Fine! Just - just stop!" Kevin said, tears forming in his eyes. He collapsed on his knees hitting the ground. "I can't stand being tortured like this."

Macy gave Joe a satisfied smug expression, and handed him the tissue in her hand. "Will you kill the spider for us?"

Joe's eyes went wide. "M. . Me? Kill it? I - don't know, I-"

Macy bit down on her lip. "Don't tell me you can't either?"

Joe shook his head. "No it's. . . it's not that. It's just-"

"Just what?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Nothing. Never mind. Yeah, I can kill it."

Macy let out a breath. "Thank goodness."

Joe walked towards the wall, stepping over Kevin's still crumpled body on the floor. "It's just a spider." He murmured to himself. "Nothing to be afraid of. . . It's just a spider." His hand neared it, and right before the tissue was going to squish it, the spider quickly moved down the wall again, sending Joe jumping back, a yelp escaping his mouth.

"See?" Kevin said, finally speaking up. "It's not just me."

"Joe!" Macy said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry!" Joe said. He crossed his arms over his chest, and sat down on Macy's bed, pouting.

"What're you all doing up here?"

All three of them looked up to see yet another someone standing in the doorway with arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. Stella stared at them all, taking in the sight. "You look a mess." She said sincerely to Macy.

"Gee, thanks," Macy replied sarcastically. "But, it's not my fault. It's theirs!" She said, pointing a finger towards Joe and Kevin.

They both opened their mouths to protest. "What?" They chorused together.

"You _both_ can't kill a spider." Macy said matter - of - factually.

"So?" Joe protested. "It's not like it's our faults."

Stella snorted. "How is it not your fault? You're the one who can't kill it."

"Yeah, but Macy couldn't kill it either." Kevin said, pointing at her.

Stella raised an eyebrow, and turned to her best friend. "Macy Misa? _The Macy Misa _couldn't kill_ a spider_?"

"You try killing it." Macy said, pointing at the wall, on which the spider still stood. "It's huge! It almost killed me!"

Stella shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"No." Stella repeated. "I wanna see one of you kill it." She turned to Joe. "What about you, Joe? A big, strong man like yourself can't be afraid to kill a little, itsy, bitsy, spider on the wall?"

Joe's eyes went wide. "It almost killed me too!"

Stella rolled her eyes, and was about to make a snide remark before Macy interrupted. "You should make Kevin kill it."

Kevin's eyes went wide. "What! Why me?"

"Because you didn't even _try_ to kill it."

"That's because _you _wanted to do it. You tried before I could."

"That's ridiculous, and you know it! You're the one who told me I _should_ do it."

"So? Haven't you guys already tortured me enough?"

"Tortured?"

"Come on, Kevin. I think you should do it."

"No! I am not moving!"

"Who votes Kevin should do it? Yes! See? Three against one, brother. You can't go against the rules."

"Why not? You do it all the time?"

"What? I do not."

"Uh, yeah, you kinda do, Joe."

"Says who? My mom?"

"Yes, and all of us."

"That's completely out of the question."

"I still say Kevin should at least try."

"Stop bringing me into this!"

"Just try, Kevin!"

All four of them where so involved in their bickering, that they didn't even notice a fifth person entering the room. He looked at the wall, saw the spider, and sighed. He knew exactly what this was all about. He walked past the circle of the four friends arguing and grabbed a book from off of Macy's dresser.

SMACK!

The room went silent as Macy, Stella, Joe, and Kevin all turned to see Nick setting a book back down on the dresser. Nick stared back at them.

"What?" He asked.

When they didn't respond, he sighed and walked back out the door. On the way out, all four of them heard him mumble something while shaking his head.

"All this over a stupid little spider. . ."

* * *

_Let us know what you think! :)_


End file.
